Thank God For Pocky
by NerdSavvy
Summary: A lot can happen when you leave Sunako and Kyouhei alone for the day. And this means war. SunaKyo. Oneshot


**I've created a holiday challenge! If you're interested, check my profile, please!!!**

Disclaimer: This manga is not mine. The main characters are not my own. I own Zavier, but he's not in this story.

Title: Thank you for Pocky

One-shot! Dedicated to CuteandCrazyShanz! You should really be a member (or if you are, log in!)

Key:

'_Thoughts'_

"_Whispers"_

Lyrics (if any)

'**Anti-conscience'**

"**Simultaneous speech"**

'**_Simultaneous Thoughts'_**

o0Takano0o

I am a sensible person. Honestly, I do what I think is fair, and most of the time, there are reasons for my actions, but lately I can't explain them. It started with that stupid dream and now it's getting worse and worse. I don't know why I'm doing it but I am and it's completely unexplainable.

The only excuse- the only grounds I can tread on lead to a very dangerous woman.

Sunako Nakahara. Before the landlady's niece moved into the mansion things were clear. I did not like women. They were untrustworthy and intrusive. I knew this. I never hated them, they always scared me. I resort to death glares to scare them off, and sometimes I hit the perverts. I can't help it. It's a reflex. But Nakahara?

That girl scares me in a different way.

She's creepy as hell, but little by little there was something else, too.

But I can't explain it any better than that.

I won't.

o0Sunako0o

Before moving into auntie's mansion with those stunning beings I was content.

I knew who I was. I knew what to expect. As an ugly girl like myself can only expect, I never expected anything but alienation or invisibility if I was lucky. But now, now I can't get it straight.

Sometimes I even catch myself thinking; maybe I'm not lower than dirt. Maybe I am- Well, it's stupid to even think about it.

You can thank a certain evil someone for these absurd thoughts of red and white roses. You can thank an idiot generally known as Takano Kyouhei.

I can't explain it really; I just don't know what to call it but tête-à-tête. It's really just some strange exchange of words that probably get mixed up in my twisted cerebellum.

I don't know what to call it, but maybe if it had a name it might be considered… A mutual friendship.

Tell anyone and I'll be forced to cut your tongue off with hedge clippers and stew it in your families next dinner.

o0o

While Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru were out with their girlfriends, Kyouhei sat in the common area, reading comics. Sunako was in her room watching the entire Saw series. It was quite enjoyable. She didn't mind this. It was movies like Hostel that she simply could not get into. Those movies weren't humorous at all, they were disgusting and shameful. But Saw was quite enjoyable in her opinion and thus dwelled on the previous thought no further.

Until there was a knock on her door.

She looked back once, then turned back to her new plasma widescreen and giggled at the blood.

On the other side of the door, Kyouhei's temples throbbed in annoyance, "Whatever. I was just bored, anyway," he mumbled to himself, putting his hands in is pockets.

"He turned to walk away when he heard her laugh. He popped a vein and burst through the door, "What the hell's so funny?!"

Sunako shrieked at the sudden outburst and instantly recovered, "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Kyouhei was at a loss for excuses and gave in, "Nobody's home. I'm bored."

Sunako gawked at him openly, at which he responded by scratching the back of his head and looking silently away.

She couldn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks and quickly looked away.

She stuffed five strawberry pocky in her mouth and mumbled, "Fine, you can watch with me…" He was actually stunned for a good two minutes by this privilege and quickly laughed, plopping down next to her on the antique black satin and mahogany wood settee she had just bought.

'_I'm going to melt… I'll melt…' _Sunako shrunk into the edge of the sofa, swapping into her shapely, confident form, _'I'm not going to let him win this time. I'm sick of nosebleeds.' _

Kyouhei smirked, taking note of the challenge and drew closer to her as the movie progressed. What he couldn't understand, was why he hoped she wouldn't notice and drop-kick his face in. And not because he couldn't endure the physical injury.

Luckily, she was too engrossed in the gore of the film, and didn't even turn his way, except for when he chuckled along with her.

They were getting along. They were actually doing this of their own accord. Without the boys tailing them to make sure Sunako enjoys the "date." Without hypnosis…

This was the most fun he'd ever had with a girl.

But sadly, good things must come to an end.

At one point in the movie –one of the boring moments- she looked over to him, not for any particular reason, just the urge. But she shouldn't have.

He had been looking at her, admiring her really. He couldn't believe he thought it, but the word gorgeous did cross his mind once or twice, even though she was in a tank and sweats. So he hadn't expected her to look at him while he was ogling her, and thus they both ended up blushing and turning away.

Kyouhei opened his mouth to say something, but a blood curdling scream echoed through Sunako's new surround sound system and she thanked whoever was watching over her.

And in their heads they fought foolish battles.

'**Take her hand. Do it slowly, don't freak her out.' **_'This is so stupid.' 'What the hell am I doing?' _'**Stop being a chicken and look at him'**

It went on and on and on and- well, you get the point. An hour passed before Kyouhei choked on his coke. Sunako was startled and instinctively wrapped her arms around him, thinking he had choked on one of her sour plums. She tried the Heimlich maneuver.

"Ah!" Kyouhei hacked and coughed, "Wait, wait!" Kyouhei put a hand on his throat and the other over her clasped hands. She stopped immediately, staring him in the face.

Then he laughed. That _idiot! _He laughed!

"Coke went down the wrong pipe," he smirked at her and she blushed.

"I-Idiot!" Sunako blushed profusely and tried to pull away, but as you'd expect, he didn't let go of her.

They were pretty evenly matched in strength, especially after that whole body-building fiasco. So now that he was doing something he had resolved he wanted to do, and Sunako didn't know what to anticipate, he had the upper hand. He wouldn't quit that damn smirk. He turned her on her back and leaned over her, her hands clinched in one of his. He made sure not to crush her as he lowered his head.

"No!" She managed to squeak before she got angry. And as a last resort, panic struck when their lips touched and se bit him.

Needless to say, he was amazed. Sunako put on a defiant expression and Kyouhei licked the blood away.

This time he moved her hand so that one was on either side of her head, and kept her from thrashing around, "STOP!" She demanded him to.

But he just smiled, his face hovering over hers, sucking in her scent and taking in her face so close up, "You want to stop me? If you really wanted that, you'd try harder." With that he pressed his mouth firmly onto her open mouth, and their teeth knocked together awkwardly and rebelliously, and it drove them forward. They had battle of the tongues. Sunako being a girl who hated to lose, she tried her best to get him off guard. And in enthralling herself with the inside of his metallic, blood tasting mouth, Kyouhei was able to move his hands without her noticing she was free. It moved of its own accord, tugging at her hair and moving to grip the back of her neck. He had obviously been completely absorbed by her, then she had finally gotten him to show defeat. Their hips grinding against one another angrilly, she pulled out and came back rolling her tongue over his. He moaned. Sunako Nakahara had actually gotten Kyouhei Takano to _moan._ Sunako smiled at having won, and being caught off guard he moved his lips onto her neck.

Something strange was happening to them. Of course Kyouhei had realized how he felt about Sunako was more than friendly and more serious than attraction, he never fantasized about something like this. It was tearing him up; he couldn't stop himself; and trust me, he tried.

Now Sunako wasn't even thinking about light and dark. All she saw was Kyouhei and herself, doing something she really did want to do… Oh, this was getting serious.

Now something like this was difficult for her to react to, having never even thought about such a sensation. And as she pushed his chest, he sucked hard on the concave between her shoulder and neck. She pushed up and she had conquered. Strangely he didn't even mind it anymore. Now, somehow, neither did Sunako. She frowned at his way-too-good-sportsmanship and decided to win in a way he would want to fight back. Obviously he had stopped his short fascination with her neck and tried for her mouth again. She tasted like strawberries. How addictive.

He relished in the taste, and lost himself in exploration, in which he received a moan from her that fueled him more than the thought of money or free food. Recognizing this, she pulled away and kissed his cheek. It was something soft and feminine and not at all what either of them felt like doing. Excellent strategy. She had him pinned down, so nothing he could do could get him what he wanted. Sunako smirked again in triumph and quirked a brow as she put her weight on his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes, and then smiled sneakily. He slipped his hand under her tank and started moving upwards, memorizing every curve and dulcet feeling of her skin. She opened her eyes wide and he gained, flipping her over and attacking her entire body.

They clashed and bit, relishing in the fun of their fight. He crept his hand ever higher until… She giggled.

Sunako _giggled!_

This stopped their mêlée for now, and Kyouhei drew back, towering over her.

"Are you seriously ticklish…?"

Sunako frowned in embarrassment, "No!" She whipped her hair back, "I'm laughing because you suck at foreplay."

Kyouhei perked up, "Well, I wasn't expecting this to lead—"

This time she really did punch him.

"Okay, I deserved that, but you should be tortured for teasing me."

Then he smiled and started tickling the hell out of her.

She gasped for breath and pleaded for him to stop. They were having fun…

"Shh! Stop cackling!"

"I don't cackle!" Then she resumed her insane cackling.

"Stop or I'll stop you."

They both smiled at one another.

We all know where this is going.

"Go ahead and try!"

o0o

Meanwhile, Ranmaru, Yuki, Takenaga and Noi were colored red behind the door.

"… Should we tell them we're home…?"

"L-Let's just go before their pheromones consume us…"

o0Author's Note0o

THANK YOU FOR READING!

I hope you liked it. Just a bit of fun angst to get my mind off of Letters, where I'm very confused. Ha. Ha. Ha. (I'll try to get a Holiday one-shot up before the 25th, so look out for me!)

Anyway, please review!

LATER DAYS


End file.
